


You Could Have Died

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Remus almost loses Sirius'.





	You Could Have Died

“Damit Sirius what were you thinking?! You could have died!” Remus growled, tightening his hold on his husband, his idiotic husband who was almost fell into the veil. “Do you have any idea what would’ve happened if you fell in?” Remus was shaking with anger, and fear. He almost lost him. 

“I-I’m sorry Rem, I wasn’t thinking,” Sirius voice was soft, as he clung to Remus. His husband, best friend, and his savior. 

“You never think!” Remus clung tighter, burying his face in Sirius neck, breathing his calming scent. “I almost lost you,” his voice dropped as hot tears spilled down his face. 

“But you didn’t and you won’t. Not for a long time,” Sirius reassured, running his hand down Remus back. 

“I just got you back. I can’t lose you again,” Remus relaxed slightly. He was here, he hadn’t fallen into the veil. They were still together and would be for a long time. At least he hoped they’d still be together for a long time. The first war had torn them apart before, what was going to stop this war from doing the same thing? 

Only time would tell and right now all that matter was that Remus had been there to pull him away before he fell, before he had been gone again. All that matter was that they were together and they were okay. 

“If you ever to that again I’ll kill you myself,” Remus rasped out through shuttering breaths. 

“I know you will,” Sirius replied his voice cracking slightly. “I love you too,” he murmured, pressing the words and a soft kiss to Remus temple.


End file.
